Magic
by Gemdiamond
Summary: Rating may change once these totally different identical twins (girls) get into hogwarts! r/r please! A bit of language
1. Default Chapter

Magic  
  
Chapter 1 *~ What's Hogwarts? ~ *  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT CATTY AND CAL!  
  
Catty and Cal McRobinson were identical twins. They were 11 years old, and they had not the slightest idea what powers they were capable of doing.  
  
Until of the Friday of October 31st. They were both turning 11, and they were extremely excited. Catty loved animals, that's why their mother, Camie, named her Catty, so she could have the word "Cat" in her name. Cal also loved animals, but she was mostly into the indoors, music, and posters.  
  
"So, honey flowers, were do you want to go for your birthday's?" asked Camie.  
  
"The music store!" cried Cal. "I heard the new Miss Techno CD was out-and the singer who sings the songs is Little Miss Aly!"  
  
"Why don't we go to the zoo?" asked Catty quietly. She wasn't as loud and bold as Cal. She always followed Cal, and never had a mind of her own.  
  
"Your last birthday we went to the music store, Cal," said their father, Cole.  
  
"Yes, why not going to the zoo?" Camie asked Cal.  
  
"Oh-puhlease, Camie! Why the zoo? I mean, the only thing there is animals. Much as I love animals-why do we have to go to a place that smells of-m- manure?"  
  
"It's Catty's turn to choose where to go on birthdays, Cal! If you don't want to come I will make you stay at Aunt Marie's!" Camie threatened. Catty and Cal loved Aunt Marie, but Aunt Marie bossed them around, and she didn't really like them.  
  
Why do we have to go to the zoo? I mean, it smells of manure and all the animals do is pooh on you, Cal thought. Cal and Catty knew nothing of Harry Potter, the talented young warlock. Camie and Cole knew of him though, and they knew he was entering his first year at Hogwarts. Camie was insisting on going to the zoo because of Harry Potter's little "incident" with the snake. She wanted to see if Cal or Catty had that special talent.  
  
"Camie, I'll go if you tell me why you are suddenly insisting on going to the zoo?" Cal asked hotly. "I want to know! The only thing I know is that you are making up excuses! If this was any normal day, you would have said no to the zoo!"  
  
"Cal, this is not any normal day."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No-!"  
  
"CAMIE-STOP-IT-NOW!" Cole had obviously had enough. "You need to set a good example! As for you, Cal. It's your birthday's. Last year, we went to the music store. Catty didn't whine. Now you're whining! Show some respect! Camie, should I tell them about-?"  
  
"-Tell us about what?" Cal demanded.  
  
"Well, Cal, Catty, it's a long story. And I don't know if I should tell you now-you really should wait for your letter!"  
  
"What letter , Cole?" Cal hissed. Catty stood silent, kicking at the dirt in the front lawn.  
  
"Honey flowers," sighed Camie, "I think you should get in the car-"  
  
"Camie! Don't try and change the subject and make us get in the car! We want to know who we are and what our parents are! But I don't think that's possible, is it, Catty?"  
  
Catty shook her head no.  
  
"You guys hide stuff from us! Now tell us now or I will never forgive you!" Cal ended her sentence with a dramatic kick in the dirt, making dust fly into Camie and Cole's faces.  
  
"CAL!" cried Camie. "How could you?" she said, wiping a streak of dirt from her eyes.  
  
"How could I do what?" sneered Cal. Cal grabbed Catty's arm, and Catty walked away with her.  
  
"Get back over her, Callifia!" Cole shouted.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CALLIFIA!" Cal screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HATE MY STUPID NAME! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE GET THAT I HAVE THE SUCKIEST LIFE IN THE WORLD?"  
  
"You do not!" Camie said, now sounding extrememly annoyed. "Now get in the car. We are going to the zoo. And on the way, we'll explain."  
  
Camie and Cole walked angrily to the navy blue Mercedes Benz convertible, which was just washed the day before. Camie wiped her behind from dust and sat down on the black leather seats.  
  
Catty, on the other hand, silently moved towards the car and opened the door and sat. She looked at her fingers, which were moving nervously.  
  
"What's up, Catty?" asked Cal.  
  
"I-I-just wanted t-to ask you to t-tell M-Mom to tell us about-you know, our past."  
  
"Catty, why were you nervous about that? Just ask her yourself. I can't talk for you all the time."  
  
"Camie?" came Catty's soft voice. "Will you tell us now?"  
  
"Well, you guys-we're wizards. Us, all of us. Even you two."  
  
"Wizards? Camie, that is sooo tight!" Cal said happily. "How do we use our powers?"  
  
"Well, there is a school that wizards and witches go to. It is called Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wait, there is other schools, right?" Catty said suddenly. "I mean, there can't just be one school?"  
  
"There is many schools. But we went to Hogwarts, and that is the one nearest us. Anyway, you learn magic there. But you need to get a letter so you know what to get."  
  
"And where do we get our stuff?"  
  
"In a place called Diagon Alley, honey flowers," Camie said. "Do you guys have all this down?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now, there is a Dark Lord, and oh, some people believe that he is great. These people are called Death Eaters. Now, the Dark Lord, Lord Volde-mort- Cole! I cannot bare to say the name! Well anyway, he tried to kill a young boy named Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a baby when he attacked the Potter house and killed his parents. He didn't die because his mother died to save him."  
  
"What does this have to do with the zoo, Camie?" asked Cal.  
  
"Well, some say that he broke the glass with his power and let a Boa Constrictor out of it's glass cage. So we're going to the zoo."  
  
"Well, is this Hogwhats a dorm school?" Cal asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. You all get sorted into different houses-Gryffindor-where Lily and James Potter got sorted into. Yes, it is the house for the bold and fearless. Ravenclaw-the house for loyal and smart people. Hufflepuff-the house where loyal people - more loyal than the Ravenclaws-get sorted into. And lastly, Slytherin. Slytherin is where the Dark Lord himself got sorted into. This house is for the sarcastic, evil and disloyal get sorted into. I think all the people in that house are Death Eaters."  
  
"Are we Death Eaters?" Catty asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Cole said loudly, nearly stopping the car in shock of what Catty had just asked. "I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw is the house for you two."  
  
"Well, what about Harry Potter?" asked Cal. "What do you think he'll be sorted into?"  
  
"Most likely Gryffindor-or Slytherin."  
  
"Why Slytherin?" asked Cal, interested in the conversation.  
  
"Some say that Volde-mort left some of himself in Harry when he was trying to kill him!" Camie sighed. "I expect he doesn't want to be in Slytherin."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin either."  
  
'So, how do we get into Hogwarts?" asked Catty. She was getting interested in the conversation also.  
  
"Well, Cole-isn't it the King's Cross Station? Yes, yes. Okay, well, girls, you go to King's Cross in London. Then, you find Platforms Nine and Ten. You go in between the brick wall-yes, yes, you walk through it. That little station is called Platform nine and three quarters. From there, you will take the Hogwarts Express."  
  
The expressions on Cal and Catty's face burrowed into confusion. "Won't you take us to the station Camie?" asked Catty, sounding as if she was to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Catty!" Camie reassured her. "You will have sooo much fun there, with the feasts and the learning of magic!"  
  
"Yeah, Catty, you wuss! I won't even miss mom and dad!" Cal said hotly.  
  
'Sounds like you should be in Slytherin, Cal," Cole remarked. "If my daughter is in Slytherin-I will personally slaughter the sorting hat!"  
  
"What Sorting Hat?"  
  
"The sorting hat is the hat that sorts you into your houses! Is that creative, Catty?" Camie asked cheerfully.  
  
Catty was in tears. "I don't want to leave you guys," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't you want to learn magic?" Cal couldn't believe her sister. Didn't she want to learn how to fly and to cast spells?  
  
"Wait, girls-there's just one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if you don't get accepted?" Camie managed to sputter out.  
  
"Oh, Camie, it's all in the blood."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? Should I write more? Review please so I know that you read this story! 


	2. Letters, King's Cross, and Hogwarts

*~Chapter 2 *~ Letters, King's Cross, and Hogwarts  
  
After Cal had finally realized that Camie and Cole were lying to them their whole life, she was extrememly mad. Why hadn't she told them before?  
  
(Disclaimers: You guyz know I don't own Harry Potter, right? I only own Catty, Cal, Camie and Cole. And maybe some other people. I don't know.)  
  
On the other hand, Cal was extremely happy. She liked that she was a witch, with magical powers. She liked that she would learn to fly.  
  
What about Catty? She was still sad. She was shy, and she got homesick easy. How could Cal live a year with a homesick twin?  
  
After Cal and maybe Catty found out about their letters, they waited and waited and waited. One day, Cal couldn't take it.  
  
"Camie, what if the letters don't come?" she asked.  
  
"Not to worrow, girls," Cole piped in. "Here they are." He showed them letters written with parchment, and they were addressed to Catty and Cal McRobinson.  
  
Cal ripped hers open. Catty hesitated. Cal read excitedly:  
  
Dear Mrs. McRobinson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. First day, September 1st. King's Cross StationPlatform Nine and Three Quarters. You will be needing:  
  
A toad, cat or owl ("I want an owl!" shrieked Cal.) A cauldron A wand And the following books:  
  
How to block Dark Arts, by Vanessa Shriekberk  
  
How To Use The Wand Properly, by Vanessa Shriekberk  
  
The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade One  
  
Cal didn't even finish, she was so excited. "When we will get our stuff?" she asked sweetly. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey Magic Readers,  
  
I just want you all to know that the computer screwed up and that I wasn't able to post the sorting. I want you to know that Cal is in Slytherin with Malfoy, and Catty is in Gryffindor. K? Bibi! 


	4. Classes, Snape, and Boys

CH3 ^* Classes, Snape and Boys*^  
  
A/N: First things first, I want you all to know that the thing screwed up and that Cal is in Slytherin with Malfoy. This is a pretty long chapter compared to chapter 2. Oh, and I hope you like it! Once again, I don't own anything except Cal and Catty. I am back with more and I really really REALLY hope you enjoy it!  
  
Cal woke up in her four poster bed with a start. She was a night person-- and she was a very heavy sleeper. She looked at the clock. It was already 10:00 A.M.! The alarm had rang, but she hadn't woken up just yet.  
  
"O' god, I have Transfiguration right now! McGonagall will kill me!" Cal said angrily. "Why do I have to wake up so late and be such a heavy sleeper?!" Catty on the other hand, was a very light sleeper and she woke up VERY early.  
  
First class in the morning, Transfiguration, was at 9:00 A.M. Cal didn't know how she could wake up at 7:00 in the morning, get up and get ready, go to the feast at 8:00 A.M., and get to class at 9:00. She pulled her robes on, stuffed some pumpkin pie that was on the common room table into her mouth, and ran to Transfiguration. They did Transfiguration with Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello, Callafia!" Professor McGonagall said. "Now tell me where you were?"  
  
"Uh, l-- I -- slept in!" Cal said, trying not to make it sound bad.  
  
"Maybe I should Transfigure your wand into an alarm clock so you can be on time. Hmmmmm?"  
  
"Uh, then how will I Transfigure things without my wand?" asked Cal innocently.  
  
"Don't be smart with me. Now let's carry on. Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Neville transfigured his needle into a piece of coal instead of a centipede (from the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy shoot her a smile, kind of a satisfied evil grin)."  
  
"Mr. LongBottom, would you please speak for yourself, for I believe that Miss Granger is getting tired of speaking for you," McGonagall answered. Cal took her seat by Malfoy, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good excuse, Cal," Draco said, "I should try it myself. Those two boys, Harry and Ronald should use it too." Cal didn't understand what he meant until he jerked his head up towards the door.  
  
Ronald and Harry were even later than Cal! They entered the room. Their hair was messed up and they were sweating (supposedly) because they had run. McGonagall transfigured herself into a cat and sat on her desk, waiting for someone to raise their hand.  
  
"I would hate to see the look upon McGonagall's face if she saw us late," Ronald said. Just then, McGonagall transfigured herself back into a human. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ronald cried.  
  
" I suppose I could transfigure Harry into a pocket watch so at least one of you could be on time," she said. Harry and Ron sat down by Hermione. On the other side of the room, Catty and Angel (Angel had been sorted into Gryffindor) glared at Draco and Cal. They glared back.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I took it from the movie. But it fits in better doesnt it?  
  
As McGonagall whirled on, Cal took a good look at Harry. He was very cute; she had supposed she could like him since she didn't like- like Draco anymore. Draco was kind of her friend, but Harry was her crush. She couldn't let Draco know though because he didn't like Harry much.  
  
As Cal stared at Harry, he caught her eye. He kind of smiled, but when he saw the Slytherin sign on her robes, he frowned and just stared. Suddenly, McGonagall called her name.  
  
' Callifia? Do you know the answer to that?"  
  
"The name's Cal," Cal said, trying to ignore the question.  
  
"Alright Cal, now what was the answer?" Hermione Granger's hand shot up like a rocket.  
  
"I don't know, but Hermione does know," she said, her voice a little nervous. "Could you repeat the question?"  
  
** Later **  
  
As Cal was walking down the corridor to Potions, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking together. They stared at her for a long while , and she broke the contact. SHe was awfully jealous of Hermione; she wished she could walk with Harry like that. Gryffindor was with Slytherin for a lot of the classes, but not all of them. Cal followed them to Potions, where Professor Snape (head of the Slytherin House) taught the class. (DUH!)  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Catty and Angel walking beside each other. Catty looked nervous. Cal could have guessed; Catty liked Harry as well! Catty shot a glare at Cal, and Cal glared back.  
  
Cal did twin talk to her sister, by raising her eyebrows and twitching her nose meaning, 'Harry's mine.'  
  
Catty did twin talk back. She stuck her tongue out and flared her nostrils. That meant, 'he doesn't like Slytherins. He told me himself.'  
  
Cal didn't bother to "twin talk" back. She stared in front of her, and soon found herself inside the Potion's classroom.  
  
Cal liked Snape because he was the head of the Slytherin house, her house. That day at Potions she realized how rude he was to Gryffindors. Especially to Harry! He did question Catty and Angel a couple of times, and neither of them knew what he was talking about. As this happened, Cal couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Miss Callifia?"  
  
"Um-Professor, it's Cal." Snape kind of smiled, but Cal knew if Ronald had said that his name was Ron, he would have gotten in trouble.  
  
"I would like to know what you were snickering about!" Snape turned around to see Draco's hand in the air. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I say that Cal was snickering because I saw her mess up on her parchment and she most likely thought that it was a stupid mistake," Draco said sweetly.  
  
"I see, Malfoy. I am guessing you can read minds now?" Snape asked. He liked Malfoy; and Cal could bet that he was joking with him.  
  
"Actually, Professor, I do happen to have made a mistake on my parchment," Cal piped in, "and it was quite stupid."  
  
"Alas. I see. Now back to work everyone!" Snape said curiously. "Cal, may I please speak to you after class?"  
  
"Oooooooh," everyone in the class besides Draco hissed. Draco smiled his "I'm so impressed" smile. Cal couldn't help but smile back. Wait, she thought. Why am I smiling at him when I already like Harry? Cal finally succeeded in putting her mind back to potions. She couldn't help looking up from her parchment at Harry, and she found that Hermione was looking at him too. So was Catty. Harry had no idea that 3 girls were looking at him. He was whispering to himself something about Potions. Cal knew because of the way his eyebrows browed in concentration-the way he was moving his mouth, telling himself that he could figure this out. He finally looked up from his parchment and realized that 3 girls were staring at him. He mouthed to all of them at once, "What?" All at once, the 3 girls looked away. Catty and Hermione giggled.  
  
'Catty is so lucky that she is in Harry's house,' thought Cal, her mind filling with jealousy. 'And Hermione too. Life is so unfair!'  
  
Draco realized who she was staring at. Cal looked at Draco, and she could see his eyes fill with anger. 'I hope he doesn't have a crush on me,' Cal thought. 'I wish Harry did, but it will probably NEVER happen!'  
  
Finally, Potions ended. Cal wanted to proceed to Charms so she could find a good spot and sit with Harry, but she needed to talk to Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor?" Cal asked as she entered the empty classroom.  
  
"Ah, Cal," Snape said. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Well, I am here!"  
  
"Take a seat, Cal. You see, you really seem to be the type of girl to 'stare' at boys in class. You also seem to be the type that gets boys to speak for you. Am I right?"  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Cal said hotly. Even though he was the head of the Slytherin house, she felt really embarrassed at the moment.  
  
'Yes, yes, I know.' Snape could probably see the embarrassment in Cal's eyes. She turned away and looked at the floor. "Cal, I did not intend to hurt you. I definetly did not intend to embarrass you in front of the students when I said, 'Please see me after class.' I just wanted to get to know you better."  
  
"But Professor-" Cal began, hesitating whether she should say what she wanted to or just keep quiet, "-I, well, I-you're the head of the Slytherin House!" She let it slip. "Why don't you 'get to know me' then?"  
  
"Cal, Cal, Cal," Snape said cooly, "I wanted to know you and your Potions grade better. And I wanted to make a remark that I could not hold in."  
  
"How come you didn't meet with the other kids yet?" Cal asked. "Oh, I'm sorry I even bothered you. Good-bye," she said, picked up her books and exited the classroom.  
  
Cal couldn't hide her mixed feelings in Charms. Draco had saved her a seat, and she had written things like, 'Snape wants to know me better. What should I do?' and 'I am so embarrassed. Why did I act so rude to him?' all over her parchment.  
  
"Cal, what did you do?" Draco asked, leaning over to see all the things she had scribbled on her parchment. "I bet you acted rude to Harry," he said. He smiled as he saw Cal's face turn a shade of red.  
  
'He's a true Slytherin,' Cal thought. 'But he's my friend anyway.' "How do you know about that?" Cal demanded.  
  
"Well, let's just say you were staring at him in Potions, instead of me!" Draco laughed. "How can anyone not look at me? I am so hot, that's why. You girls probably can't resist my hotness."  
  
Cal glared at him, in a * ha ha, ha ha, sarcasm * look. Suddenly she burst into laughter. "Draco ! You're so funny! You expect girls to look at you! Ha ha ha!" One she had realized she was in Charms and that everyone was looking at her, she asked, "did I just say that aloud?" 


	5. Crushes and New Found Friendship

CHAPTER 4: Crushes and New Found Friendships  
  
A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer. I do not own anyone except for Cal and Catty. I bet you can guess who Draco's crush is. I shouldn't have made it to obvious! Ugh! Ten points if you get (Who it is) right!  
  
"Harry Potter has been accepted into the house team!" Fred and George Weasley were running about, dumping papers as they ran by students. George (or Fred, Cal couldn't tell who) once knocked a Hufflepuff boy off his feet. The boy was a first year and was extremely small compared to them.  
  
"I'm sorry," One of the twins said, lifting the boy up with one arm. "I am really quite sorry. Isn't that right, Fred?" So it was George.  
  
A/N: So it was George, whoop-de-doo!  
  
As Fred and George passed by Draco and Cal, they glared at them.  
  
"Jealous, are you Weasley's?"  
  
Fred and George shook their heads, 'no.' "Why would we be jealous of you, Malfoy?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's because I can afford robes and have first hand cauldrons. Your mother has more children than she can afford."  
  
At this moment, Ron had came by with Harry. Ron was going up to Draco, ready to attack him, but Harry held him back.  
  
"Oy, Potter, where's Granger?" Draco asked. "I bet she is in the library, studying. Stupid muggle." Draco turned around on his heel and walked away, tugging at Cal's arm. Cal followed him, shooting one last glance at Ron's angry face, and Harry's annoyed face. Fred and George (for once in their life time) were looking very serious. About a second later she heard them burst into laughter.  
  
"'Stupid Muggle'! What an insult!" George screamed, nearly falling with laughter.  
  
"I say, George, who was that girl following him around? She really seemed-well-kind of hurt."  
  
"She's a Slytherin, Fred. She couldn't possibly care about Gryffindors."  
  
* Later *  
  
Cal rummaged through her things, looking for a paper and quill. She needed to write down her feelings because these events were taking her over. Finally, she found pieces of scattered parchment in her book bag and some ink and a quill.  
  
As she wrote, she thought of Harry and Malfoy.  
  
'Dear, well-Paper,  
  
Things have gone wild lately. Catty, my 'twin' is in Gryffindor, and I am a cruel Slytherin. Not to mention, I have a crush on a Gryffindor named Harry Potter. But my Slytherin friend, Draco Malfoy, is always pulling me toward him and making me follow him around. I like him as a friend, but I love Harry. What if Malfoy likes me and I like Harry? Do you think he will be mad? Harry has been accepted on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Malfoy told me that First years can't be on teams, so-Harry must be very extraordinary. Well, I need to leave. Good-bye.'  
  
Cal went into the Slytherin Common Room, were Malfoy and his posse, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Malfoy was staring into the fire, and Grabbe and Goyle were laughing and eating cakes.  
  
"Draco, you alright?" asked Cal.  
  
"Well, you seem to be the first one to ask me that, Cally."  
  
"Since when do you call me Cally?" Cal asked, a little bit annoyed with the name 'Cally'.  
  
"Well, I thought-"  
  
"-He-likes-y-you, Cal!" Crabbe said as he ate. "Why do you think he is always-?" He exploded with laughter and stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
"Didn't think you were smart enough to keep the secret-" Malfoy blurted, and then he froze. "Look, Cal, I'm your friend-"  
  
'-And secret admirer," said Goyle.  
  
"-Shut up, Goyle! I want to tell her myself." He grabbed Cal and took her outside the Slytherin House. "Well, Cal. I don't know how to tell you this but I-ever since I met you that night I wanted to impress you and get you to like me. But you never did seem impressed. I know I made it kind of obvious when I called you Cally and Crabbe and Goyle cannot keep secrets. I was always bragging just to get you to 'like' me. Please tell me you like me too."  
  
"Draco-I" Cal couldn't tell him she liked Harry. She would break his heart. "I don't know if I can tell you if I love you or not."  
  
"Please-just-please!" Draco cried. He hugged Cal, and Cal could feel a rush in her body.  
  
"Draco-get off me!"  
  
Draco did it-and Cal couldn't see it happening. Draco kissed her. Right then and there. Other students stopped and stared at the first years.  
  
'Draco! Get off, you're a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't get love sick!" (Do they? Cal asked herself.) "We're only in first year!" Cal managed to get out, but Draco wouldn't let go.  
  
Finally, Cal shoved him off. "Draco, all I can say is, I like you as a friend! Okay? There is nothing special between you and me! I don't have special feelings for you!"  
  
Draco seemed hurt. "Cal, I have never acted this way before. Please help me."  
  
"What? Do you have a problem? I am a good problem solver," Cal said, trying to make Draco feel better, "you can always talk to me, Draco. No matter what."  
  
Harry was one of the students to see them have their 'incident.'  
  
'Never have I seen a Slytherin act this way before.' He thought. He shrugged and left with Hermione, Ron, Angel and Catty. Cal stopped before she could say furthermore to Draco and twin-spoke to her sister.  
  
"Catty!" she screamed. Catty turned around. Cal tossed her hair and opened her mouth three times. This meant, 'why are you leaving off with him? You know I like him. Are you trying to make me feel jealous?'  
  
Catty just turned around and walked away with her "friends."  
  
Cal gritted her teeth and turned to Draco. "Draco, I am so sorry. But I need to go now." Before Draco could say a word, Cal rocketed off.  
  
'Just like Cal,' Draco thought sheepishly. 'Just like Cal.' By the time Cal had reached Catty, Angel, Ron, Hermione and Harry, they were already deep in conversation. Cal stopped around the walls and looked around to see if the coast was clear.  
  
She heard them say 'Malfoy', 'Slytherin', and she even heard the word 'Cal' come from Catty's mouth. Harry said something like, 'She doesn't mean to be friends with him. He is making her.' Harry had stepped up to her defense!  
  
But she then realized they were talking about Draco. Cal leapt behind them and tip-toed quietly. She wanted to make a big finale. She jumped in front of them and screamed, "HE IS NOT MAKING ME BE FRIENDS WITH HIM, YOU IDIOTS!"  
  
Catty seemed shocked. She glared hard at Cal. "Cal, I can't believe you. Wait until I owl mom-"  
  
"I don't care, you-"  
  
"Please break it up,' Hermione cried. 'I can't take this." Was it then when Cal turned around to see Draco, standing straight and tall.  
  
"I am so sorry, Draco!" Cal laughed * nervously * and sighed. "You guys," she began, "I need to ask you something. Can we just be well, friends?"  
  
" * Friends? *" Hermione couldn't get it out of her mouth. "Us, friends with 'you'?"  
  
"Yes, friends with us. We could help each other out. Hang out by the class rooms. Talk in Flying Lessons. Sit by each other in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration."  
  
"That's not possible, Cal," Catty said.  
  
A/N: You know that saying, * step up to bat *? Well, that's exactly what Catty did. Okay, enough with this nonsense!  
  
"Why, Catty?" Cal said, trying to act cool.  
  
"Because you guys are 'Slytherins.' We are 'Gryffindors.'"  
  
"Don't you think we know that? Besides, it doesn't matter what houses we are in."  
  
"You know," Ron said, "I never thought I would say this, but she's right. Why can't we be friends?"  
  
A/N: * Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? * For those who didn't know, that is a song by Smash Mouth.  
  
Angel looked around before she 'stepped up to bat'. "He needs to apologize first!" she said, pointing at Draco. "He called my father a great fool!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said slowly.  
  
"Say it like you mean it, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Say it with * umph. *"  
  
"Sorry, Angel," Draco said, trying to say it with * umph *.  
  
"Apology accepted," Angel said sweetly. "Catty, it's your turn to apologize to Cal."  
  
"Alright. Sorry, Cal," she said, and shot her hand out to shake. Cal ignored it and gave her twin sister a hug.  
  
"Ron? Harry?" Catty asked. '  
  
"Why aren't you making them apologize-?" Ron began, but Catty shoved Cal and Ron together.  
  
"Sorry," they said in unison.  
  
Ron kind of smiled. Cal smiled back-they both looked away.  
  
Next it was Harry's turn. He gave Cal a hug, and Cal could feel her insides burning. "Sorry."  
  
Draco shook hands with Ron and Harry and everything was okay. All seven of them decided to walk each other to one other's House. Draco and Cal walked Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angel and Catty to the Gryffindor House. Draco and Cal walked back to their own house in silence.  
  
"Draco, I am sorry about back there," Cal said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked. "There is nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Okay," Cal said, but inside she didn't really feel okay.  
  
* the next day *  
  
"Cal, wake up!" Someone was shaking her.  
  
"What?" Cal asked sleepily. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Draco was shaking her awake! "Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked loudly. "This is the girl's dormitory!"  
  
"Shut up," he said. "We're meeting our friends in the library before Transfiguration."  
  
"Is this why you're making me wake up so early-is that why you're in the GIRL'S DORMITORY?" Cal asked.  
  
"Yes and yes, Cal," Draco said. "Now wake up!"  
  
Cal shook herself awake, and sat up in her four poster. "Draco, why are you- why did you?"  
  
"Why did I what?" Draco asked, a smile getting the best of his face. "I just asked you if you would wake up so-WAKE UP!"  
  
A girl named Amy Smith rolled over. "Wake up? Who wake up? Draco Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" she cried as soon as she saw Draco standing by Cal's bed. "Oh, I see it now." She rolled over to the other side.  
  
"No, Amy, it's not what you think-" Cal began. Once she realized Amy wasn't listening, she gave a snort.  
  
"Get up before more girls see me," Draco said, grabbing Cal's arm and making an attempt to get her out of her bed.  
  
"Alright, alright," Cal groaned. "Go away, I am getting into my robes." Draco waited outside the girl's dormitory. As he saw Cal, his eyes glittered.  
  
"Draco, I am your friend and all, but I want you to know that I don't like you, okay?" Cal motioned for him to get behind a corridor. "But do you want to know who I like?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to see what lucky man has you crushed on him."  
  
"Swear not to get mad?"  
  
"Yes. If it's Crabbe or Goyle I will punch you in the face."  
  
"No. They're to ugly. It's Harry," she whispered and hid her face.  
  
"Harry?" Malfoy asked, shocked. "You don't like me and you like 'him'?"  
  
"I-Draco!" Cal cried. She grabbed his shoulder. "Because you don't want me to be crushed on him, I won't be. Alright? I am over him." Cal couldn't believe what she did, but she kissed Draco on the cheek. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay. Will you hold my hand?" Draco held out his hand for Cal to hold, and Cal accepted. On the way there, Cal saw Lavender Brown say, 'Two first year Slytherins-boyfriend and girlfriend? First year? Scandalous!"  
  
"Hey, you, shut up," Draco snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry, Lover Boy-or should I say, Lover 'Malfoy'? Malfoy's in love!"  
  
"Should I tell the famous Harry Potter that you like him, Brown?" Draco asked, grinning evilly.  
  
"Uh, no!" Lavender turned a shade of deep red.  
  
"He won't, Lavender," Cal said sweetly, "I won't let him. On one condition though. Don't ever make fun of us again."  
  
"Alright," Lavender mumbled.  
  
As Draco and Cal walked away, Draco laughed, "What was that, Cal? Are you deciding to go against Slytherin and be all 'friendly' ?"  
  
"No.. some Slytherins are friendly, Draco," Cal answered reasonably. "Trust me, they are. If you just give them the chance."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Catty and Angel were coming into sight now. As Draco and Cal entered the library, they were all crouched over a book.  
  
"Hey!" Draco cried.  
  
"Hey," they all said in unison, except for Ron. Ron was looking outside, his face flushed.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Cal asked. 'Is there a problem?"  
  
"N-no," Ron stammered. "N-nothings w-wrong."  
  
"You're lying to me, Ronald Weasley. I need to know what's wrong."  
  
"Okay, okay," Ron said, grabbing her hand. Draco glanced at Cal, and glared a little.  
  
'No, we're not having a connection, Draco,' Cal mouthed to him. He nodded his head and Ron and Cal walked off.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Cal asked. She slumped down to the floor. So did Ron.  
  
"I-like-your sister," he said nervously. "I like her! I don't know why I do! I just do!"  
  
"I'm sure she likes you too, Ron," Cal said, trying to act reassuring.  
  
"Can you talk to her? Ask her who she likes, and then if it's me, tell me?" Ron asked. "Please?"  
  
"Ron, you're in this yourself. You got to go tell her. She won't tell anyone, trust me. Okay?" Cal took his hand and walked him back to the table that her friends were seated at. "Catty, Ron needs to talk to you about something."  
  
Everyone at the table shot looks at each other. "O-okay," Catty said. She got up.  
  
*Catty's POV *  
  
"Hey, Ron," Catty said, feeling nervous.  
  
"Hey, Catty."  
  
"So, what is it?" Catty asked. "What is it? Oh please, please tell me!"  
  
"I love you," Ron said shakily.  
  
"I love you too, Ron! I never thought I would tell you that, and I never thought you'd like me too. I-love you!"  
  
She threw her arms around Ron, and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, they're first years. but you're never to young for love! This ruined the moment when...  
  
Professor McGonagall came up from behind them. "Hello, students. How are you today? Kissing in the library? How romantic. First years too. Aw..."  
  
"S-sorry," Ron said, "it just happened. Actually, we were looking at something and then Catty tripped on me-"  
  
"3 points off Gryffindor," she said, 'for not studying in a studying premises!"  
  
"Okay," Ron said weakly, and got up. "G'bye, Professor." He took Catty's hand, and they walked off together, with a cloud of daze hanging over their heads.  
  
* Back to Cal*  
  
"So how was it?" Cal asked Catty. They were heading to the girl's bathroom with Hermione and Angel.  
  
"Well," Catty blushed. "Nothing happened. I just said I love you too-"  
  
"How sweet," Angel and Hermione gushed. "I wish someone liked me !"  
  
"Trust me, someone does," Catty said, than slapped her hands on her mouth. "Oh no..."  
  
"Who? Who? Who?" Hermione demanded. "Who likes me?"  
  
Secretly, Cal wanted to know as well.  
  
"Uh..." Catty whispered something in Hermione's ear, and Hermione cried, "Oh my god! I like him too!"  
  
"It's Harry," Catty said.  
  
"'Harry likes Hermione'!" Cal chanted. "They are soooooooo cute together!"  
  
"But who's my lover?" Angel asked.  
  
"Someone," came Catty's soft reply. 


	6. Unexpected Happenings

* Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings *  
  
"Catty McRobinson, you tell me who it is or I will-!" Angel was about to say something when a boy (first year) showed up behind them.  
  
And guess who it was?  
  
Justin Fletch-Fletchy.  
  
"Hi, Justin," Catty said sweetly. "This is Angel, my friend."  
  
"You're a Hufflepuff!" Angel cried.  
  
"Uh.." Justin turned around and walked away.  
  
"Good one, Angel," Cal laughed, "you made him go away." It seemed to have struck Cal then. 'Justin may like Angel!' she thought. "Angel, do ya think it was Justin?"  
  
"He can't be!" Angel cried. "I don't mean to sound vain or anything, but he is soooooo extremely UGLY! And he's not even a Gryffindor. Besides, I don't like him. I never will."  
  
They left the girl's bathroom in a "fog" of curiousity. The four girls decided not to tell the boys about it; it would just embarrass them. Especially Harry. Catty (probably) wasn't supposed to tell Hermione that Harry liked her. Cal wanted desperately to tell Harry that she liked him as well; considering that they were such a cute couple.  
  
* NEXT DAY *  
  
Dumbledore rang a little bell that morning at breakfast. "I have a very exciting announcement to make, students!"  
  
The whole school had that little "fog of curiousity" at the moment. Even the teachers were extremely excited.  
  
A/N: Try and guess what the announcement is. It's not very original but that's okay, right?  
  
"The Hogwarts teachers and I had a little meeting last night," Dumbledore began, "and we decided that it would be a little more 'fun' for us to have a school dance!"  
  
The whole school cheered. "It is called the Winter Dance. Not a very creative name, I see.. But that doesn't mean it will be boring!" Some Seventh Year Gryffindors threw their napkins in the air with excitement.  
  
"When will it be, you ask?" Dumbledore said, "It will be on the 2nd of January. Thank you for listening! It is time to feast!" with a snap of his fingers, food appeared everywhere.  
  
As Cal and Draco walked to Transfiguration, they didn't speak to each other for their heads were filled with thoughts about the dance. Finally, Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Cal, are you excited about the dance which is in like a month?" he asked. Cal sighed.  
  
"Sure," she answered, "it will be fun. But I don't know if I am actually going to 'dance' with someone this year. I mean, don't you think-us first years-are a little too young for this?"  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled. "Don't be such a worrywart," he said, 'I mean, it's just a little innocent dance. It's not like you're going to get high or something."  
  
Cal winced. "Sure, I will dance with someone," she said. She felt (kind of) like Draco was pressuring her into this. She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. "Draco Malfoy, why are you pressuring me into this? Maybe I don't want to dance with someone! You probably want me to dance with you, that's why you are pressuring me ! Am I right? Yes, I am! I know it!" Cal opened the door of the Transfiguration classroom, and slammed it in his face.  
  
A/N: They were actually on time! : )  
  
Draco slowly opened the door to the classroom, and sat down by Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"What's buggin' you?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Draco answered hotly.  
  
"I know there is something wrong with you, Draco," she said. She took his hand-  
  
A/N: SHE TOOK HIS HAND! SHE TOOK HIS HAND! IS SOMETHING GOING ON HERE?  
  
"Please let go of my hand," Draco said calmly.  
  
"I am not going to until you tell me," she said. Draco didn't know what to do. How could he tell her of his relationship with Cal and how it fell apart when he didn't even know Pansy?  
  
Cal looked over at him and saw Pansy holding his hand. A look of anger filled her eyes. 'She probably thinks I was cheating on her,' he thought. Cal looked away.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell. Just not now," he said, annoyed.  
  
"Alright, meet me in the common room after classes," Pansy said. She let go of his hand and turned to her parchment. Draco thought and thought about Cal. He tried to put his mind back to Transfiguration, but he couldn't. 'Come on, Draco,' he told himself, 'She's probably not thinking about you.' They went away for five minutes, and thoughts like, 'How many things could go wrong with Cal today?' would always flow back to his head. He finally got his mind off Cal, but then his mind was on Pansy Parkinson. 'At the dance, who am I going to dance with? Pansy Parkinson?' Draco shook his head, trying to clear off the thoughts. 'Oh, you're making it obvious,' he told himself angrily, 'people probably know something is wrong with me. People probably think I like Pansy or something now. They probably think I am cheating on Cal. My life is ruined-'  
  
"See you Monday," Professor McGonagall said. "Class dismissed." Draco scrambled out of his seat and headed off to Potions. He didn't learn a thing that day because he wasn't paying attention. At the end of classes that day, Hermione lectured him about the 'responsibility of paying attention in class.' He didn't even pay attention to that.  
  
Finally, Draco and Hermione reached the common room. Pansy was behind him, and Cal was behind Pansy. But Draco didn't care. He said the password, and as he stepped in, he said, "Wait! Hermione!" Hermione turned around. "I'm so poor, I can't even pay attention!" Hermione smiled, and Draco stepped into the common room.  
  
He was about to head into the Boy's Dormitory, until someone's hand came on his shoulder.  
  
"What-?" Draco turned around. It was Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I want to know what is wrong with you, Draco," Pansy said, "you have never acted this way before. Does this have something to do with Cal?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Draco asked her coldly. "I don't want to tell you. Her relationship with me is kept between us. Is that alright with you-" Before Draco could finish, Pansy slapped her hand to his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to make you tell me," she said. She let go of his mouth.  
  
"Why are you so nosy?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Because I just am. Now tell me!" she said.  
  
"I don't even know you. You're not my friend. So why should I tell you?" Draco asked, 100% annoyed.  
  
Pansy pulled him away from the dormitory and into the common room. She seated him on one of the couches and sat by him.  
  
"Get away," Draco said, "you're a little too close to me."  
  
"So?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Fine, let's get this over with. Okay," he began, "Well, Cal and I we're (kind of) in love. Okay? Than, today, she thought I was pressuring her into dancing with me at the dance. Clear? Okay. Anyway, and then she saw you holding my hand, and she got madder. She probably thinks I was cheating on her this whole time."  
  
"Well, you weren't," Pansy said. "So that's what happened?"  
  
"Well, now you can tell me why you wanted to know?" Draco asked, feeling nervous that she would start telling rumors about Cal and him. "Are you going to start rumors, Pansy?"  
  
"No," she said. "But since the sorting, I've kind of had feelings for you, Draco," Pansy began.  
  
"Oh, I see where this is leading to. So that's why you wanted to know what was wrong with me. You were concerned." How sweet!  
  
"Yes, I was. Please tell me you like me too." That was almost the exact line Draco told Cal! And Cal said she couldn't tell.  
  
"I can't tell, Pansy. I think I should get to know you better," he answered.  
  
"That can be arranged," Pansy said. "Why don't we meet in the common room tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp in the morning. We can then walk around and we can get to know each other."  
  
"You don't know when to quit, do you, Pansy?" asked Draco. He sighed. "Alright. Tomorrow. Be there. That doesn't mean I love you, got it, Pansy? So don't go telling all your friends!"  
  
"Alright, Draco," Pansy said. "Well, I am off." Draco sat there, thinking about Cal and why he HAD pressured her into the dance.  
  
He soon found himself tired and headed up the stairs. He knew he had to do his work, but he really needed to take a nap, and THEN he would do his work. But what if he didn't wake up for the whole day? 'No, I will,' he told himself and opened the 'Boy's Dormitory' door. He wished he could run into Cal's dormitory and just hug her and hold her. He wished he could tell her he was sorry, but she would only say, "You were cheating on me! You don't deserve me!" or something like that.  
  
Draco laid down on his four poster and looked up at the curtains. He thought and thought, but couldn't help shutting his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
* ^ Later in the day ^*  
  
A/N: This part is about Cal. Okay?  
  
Cal looked up at her parchment to see Draco, who was walking down the steps into the common room where she was doing her work. His hair was all messed around like he had just been asleep.  
  
"What do you want, Draco? Why don't you go and hold hands with Pansy, why don't you?"  
  
"I came down to say SORRY!" Draco nearly yelled.  
  
"Apology NOT accepted!" Cal yelled back. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED BY YOU, YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"Draco!" shrieked a horrified Pansy. She too looked as if she had just been asleep. "Is she bugging you-?! I must do something!" Pansy nearly tripped on a step when she ran.  
  
'No, Pansy," Cal said slowly, "he's bugging ME! AND WHY DO YOU TWO LOOK LIKE YOU'VE TAKEN A NAP OR SOMETHING? IT'S 5:30 P.M.! WAKE UP, DO WORK! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"I haven't done my homework, Pansy, I have to do it. She's right."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION? ARE YOU TWO PLANNING SOMETHING TONIGHT?"  
  
"No, Cal, we're only in first year," Pansy said. She rolled her eyes. "How could you have ever been with her, Draco? She is such a brat and she doesn't even have a realistic mind. She has a perverted mind."  
  
"YOU LIAR!" Cal screamed. She jumped on Pansy's back just as Pansy turned around. Pansy fell, Cal on top of her back. Cal turned Pansy over and was about to slap her hard in the face, but Draco's hand stopped her hand from hitting Pansy's frightened face .  
  
"DON'T STOP ME!" Cal yelled at Draco. Her patience with anyone (even Harry) was gone. Now that Draco was "with" Pansy, she could like Harry all she wanted. All she wanted. 'He's Hermione's,' she told herself. She sighed angrily as Draco picked her up slowly off Pansy. Cal got a good slapping on Pansy's face, but that was it. "What the heck is wrong with you, Draco Malfoy?" she screamed at him. Instead of slapping Pansy, she PUNCHED Malfoy!  
  
"DRACOOOOOOOO!" Pansy screamed, running to Malfoy. Cal had hit so hard, Malfoy had fallen over. Cal was panting a mile a minute. Cal stuffed her parchment into her book bag and ran out of the Slytherin House. She ran into the girl's bathroom and yelled at her "ugly" face. It was now ugly from hate. The girl's bathroom door opened. It was Pansy.  
  
"What do you want? Did you expect me to apologize to your precious Draco Malfoy?" asked Cal annoyed.  
  
"No," she said. She opened the stall and went inside. "Is it alright if I need to use the bathroom, Cal? Or do I need to have your permission first?" that hit Cal hard in the face. She wanted to vandalize Pansy's stall and shake it and write 'Pansy is a wench!' all over it. She couldn't though. Everyone would know it was her.  
  
It had just hit Cal. Some Seventh Year Slytherin girl named Evangeline something was applying lipstick in Charms. She could steal her lipstick and write 'Pansy is a Wench!' in lipstick on the girl's bathroom mirror and act as if it weren't her. Evangeline would never notice. She would just keep applying it anyhow.  
  
Cal wanted to do it that night. And so, when all the lights were out, she took out a flashlight and rummaged through Evangeline's makeup purse. She soon found thousands of lipstick containers that had been used over the years. She took a red one and ran to the bathroom with it.  
  
She quickly wrote on the bathroom mirror, 'Pansy is a Wench!' in weird handwriting that didn't look like hers. She quickly stuffed the lipstick in her pants' pocket and ran outside. Once the lipstick was back with Evangeline and Cal was back in bed, everything was alright. Once Pansy saw it the next morning, Cal could hear Pansy screaming all the way from the Slytherin House.  
  
Cal ran inside the bathroom to see what happened. "What happened, Pansy?" Cal asked in her "very shocked-NOT!" voice.  
  
"Someone called me a wench, and they were using-blood!" Pansy touched the "blood" and then realized it was lipstick. "I mean, they used lipstick!"  
  
"You poor poor thing!" Cal said, using a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "If I were you, I would hunt him or her down!"  
  
"Him or her?" Pansy asked. "It could have been a boy?"  
  
"Sure," Cal said. Inside, she could feel her mouth turning into a smile. She tried extremely hard to hide it. She began to laugh very hard.  
  
"You!" Pansy said, "you did it!"  
  
"No, I didn't !" Cal insisted, 'it was just the fact that you actually believed me when I said that it could have been a boy who did it! Which boy would come into this dump?" Pansy's face didn't soften. Pansy Parkinson didn't believe Cal!  
  
"I know you did it, Cal McRobinson," Pansy said through gritted teeth. "I just know. You're just jealous that Draco likes me now and he doesn't like you anymore. Awwwwwww. is Cal still despaired that Draco dumped her-"  
  
"Draco did not dump me," Cal said angrily, 'I dumped him."  
  
"-Do you miss him?"  
  
"And why would I tell you?"  
  
"I've been dumped before too, Cal," Pansy said.  
  
"This is outrageous!" said Cal, "we're only in first year and we've been dumped! When were you dumped? When you were five?"  
  
"Not funny, Cal," Pansy replied. "I was dumped a couple of weeks ago. But I am not going to tell you who because it is embarrassing."  
  
Cal didn't bother to ask who. Cal turned her back on Pansy and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Cal! Wait up!" someone called. Cal turned around to see Draco. Draco. Draco.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" asked Cal. She was still angry with Draco; the cheater!  
  
"I am sorry, Cal," Draco said slowly, scuffing his toe on the rug.  
  
"Apology NOT accepted," Cal said hotly. "I don't want to date someone who cheated on me!"  
  
"I didn't! Pansy just took me by surprise and held my hand!"  
  
"Fat liar," Cal muttered under her breath. She turned her back to Malfoy and walked away. Draco didn't move. Finally, he turned his back on her back and walked into the other direction, hitting Catty. Catty had just come out of the library with Hermione and they both were holding books. Books went crashing all over the place.  
  
"I am so sorry, Catty, Hermione!" cried Draco, 'I was just in my own world and I didn't notice you-"  
  
"It's alright, Draco,' said Catty soothingly. "Where's Cal?" Draco looked at the floor.  
  
'Draco, is there something you're not telling us?" Hermione asked. "Is there something that happened between you and Cal? You can tell us, you know. It's not like we're going to tell the whole world-"  
  
Draco spilled out the story. Catty's 'soothing' expression on her face turned to shock. Hermione nearly dropped her books again.  
  
"You cheated on my sister, didn't you, Draco Malfoy?" Catty asked angrily. "I knew something wasn't right there!"  
  
Hermione picked up her books again. She said something (very softly) and was about to turn around when Catty said, "I can't believe you, Draco! I thought you liked Cal!" That's when Hermione decided to set Cal and Draco up. Somewhere. Sometime. Somehow. 


	7. The Winter Dance, Eavesdropping, Adam Al...

* Chapter 7: The Winter Dance, Eavesdropping, Adam Allen and Kisses*  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters besides Catty, Cal, Adaml and Angel are mine.  
  
A/N: I tried to look at my reviews and than the computer said 'story not found.' Has this happened to anyone lately? Has the computer stopped you from reviewing? I'll try and fix it.  
  
Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far. Please review more!  
  
Also, another thing I would like to point out is that I made this chapter 7 because ff.net said my last chapter was chapter 6 but on my computer it said chapter 4. I changed it to make it more accurate, kk? Okay, enough with the authors note. Read on!  
  
* Begginning of Chapter 7 *  
  
Everytime Cal would pass Hermione in the hallways, Hermione would have a mischevious smile on her face. Cal would smile back, but she couldn't help but wonder what Hermione was smiling about.  
  
"Catty?" Cal leaned to the side and whispered. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Herbology. Professor Sprout was lecturing about a 'Chi- Chi-Yama' Plant which stops constant nail-growing.  
  
"What?" Catty turned sideways to face Cal.  
  
"Something is with Hermione," Cal said, looking up to see if Professor Sprout was looking, 'everytime I pass her in the hallways she is always looking all-well, mysterious."  
  
"So?" Catty asked.  
  
"Do you think she is up to something-?" before Cal could continue, Professor Sprout cut into their conversation.  
  
"What is so important, girls?" she asked. Catty and Cal were silent. "Thank-you. Please stop talking and pay attention."  
  
Cal wanted to yell, "why should we pay attention? You're saying the same things over and over and this plant has a really lame name and what's so important about it?" but she didn't. What was so important about stopping constant nail growing anyway? What kind of wizard or witch would put a hex like that on someone?  
  
Instead, Cal sighed and said, "Sorry Professor." Catty did the same. They both stared at each other and mouthed things to each other during classes. Finally it was lunch break. As soon as Cal was out of History of Magic, which she had with the Ravenclaws, Cal decided to find Catty. It was nearing to January 2nd, and she still didn't have a dance partner. It was already past Christmas; in fact, that day was December 31. She really needed to find a dance partner! Unless she wanted to go partnerless. That was also a choice.  
  
Catty was going with Ron, Harry was going with Hermione, Draco was going with Pansy, and Justin asked Angel to go with him, and Catty made her say yes. There was no one left, unless Cal would ask a person she didn't know. She would go for that. She looked around, no one seemed to want to go with her. All the first year boys were with their friends, or with 'their' dance partners. Cal spotted a boy leaning against the wall, all by himself. Cal ran towards him.  
  
"Hi," she told him shyly. She saw on his robes that he was a Ravenclaw. "What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"Adam Allen," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm Cal McRobinson," Cal said. "Would you like to come to the dance with me?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Sure," he said, "you're the first one to ask me that. No one likes me, that's why. I was quite sure you were heading towards that boy over there." He pointed right at Malfoy. "No one even knows I'm alive. Are you a first year?" he asked Cal.  
  
"Yes," Cal replied.  
  
"I am too," Adam said. "So, uh.. I saw you at History Of Magic." Cal didn't even remember seeing him there. Seeing that the boy was depressed that no one noticed him, she nodded.  
  
"I saw you too," she lied. In fact, she wasn't even paying attention to the boy. She was writing all over her parchment.  
  
"Well, uh, okay," Adam said. He looked extremely shy and happy at the same time, just about how Cal felt. "Meet me at the Ravenclaw Tower," he said to her before he turned around, "and we'll walk to the dance together."  
  
As soon as Adam was out of ear shot, Cal danced around with joy until the end of lunch break. She then proceeded to her classes, and she couldn't stop thinking about Adam and about how fun the dance would be. She almost forgot about Malfoy. She was thinking so much about Adam that her quill snapped in Charms. Catty looked concerned. Cal never normally broke her quills; but today was a special occasion. Catty passed Cal a note when Professor Flitwick wasn't looking. Cal didn't notice it until Catty gave her a shove on the shoulder. On the note, Catty had scribbled,  
  
'What is wrong with you? You look all dreamy.'  
  
Cal scribbled back,  
  
'I asked this totally cute guy to go to the dance with me! He said I was the first one to ask him and that he wasn't even noticed at this school. But he is sooooo cute! Could you believe it?!'  
  
Catty didn't scribble anything back until all classes were over. Catty spotted her at dinner and waved. Cal waved back. Cal then looked around for Adam. Adam was at his table finishing some mashed potatoes. She shouted across the room, "Adam!" No one heard her except for Adam because all the other students were in their own conversation. Adam turned and waved. Cal waved extremely fast and smiled hard. Cal turned to the side and saw Malfoy staring at her. Cal glared. 'Draco saw me wave at Adam! He deserves it! Holding Pansy's hand behind my back, the git!' she thought. Of course, Draco was sitting with Pansy. Cal had the urge (once again) to run over to Draco and Pansy and punch them BOTH hard in the face. They were both gits with nothing good to do.  
  
"Hello?" someone's hand was in her face. The girl who was sitting by her at the Slytherin table saw the (once again) dreamy look on Cal's face and was waving her hand in Cal's face.  
  
"Hi," said Cal. "I'm down to earth again. No need to wave me awake, you know." The girl was by the name of Risma Charter, (weird name I know) and she had wild red hair. Her blue eyes danced in the light.  
  
"Well, just making sure." Risma proceeded to her food. Cal couldn't help but stare at Adam, the way he ate, the way he chewed, the way he swallowed-Cal paused for a split second to think. If it weren't for Dumbledore, there wouldn't be a dance! If it weren't for the dance, she wouldn't have met Adam. Everything had a purpose! It was like Cal was MEANT to meet Adam. Cal didn't really know Adam that well and she had asked him to go to the dance with her. She stared at him long and hard and yet she still couldn't relate to anything he did. She had to face it; they had nothing in common. But that didn't stop Cal from having a mad crush on him, did it? After dinner, Cal 'proceeded' to the common room. She saw Malfoy and Pansy sitting on the couch together (already snug in the common room), watching the fire. Cal hid behind the wall, and listened closely to what they were talking about. She should have the right to know. Besides, what did Malfoy see in Pansy? What did Pansy have that Cal didn't?  
  
'Oh, Draco, how could you have liked that witch?' Pansy was saying. Cal knew there was two kind of witches. Witch one-the one with magical powers. Witch two-evil disgusting, menacing, girl. Cal knew Pansy meant Witch two.  
  
'I don't know,' Draco answered stupidly. 'What a moron!' Cal thought. 'They don't even know I'm here. They really need to sharpen their hearing sense.'  
  
"Pansy, I know I already asked you this, but the stupid Weasley twins- " (Cal could not believe what was coming out of Malfoy's mouth. First he was betraying her, and now he was betraying all the Weasleys and Harry would be the next one he would betray! Then Catty, then Hermione and then Angel!) "-and I did not hear you. Would you like to come to the dance with me? I know you will say yes and all, but I was just making sure."  
  
"Of course I do, Draco, Honey." Draco? HONEY? 'What the hell is wrong with Pansy?' Cal thought, 'soon she will be serving Malfoy's breakfast and then choosing his robes for the next school day and then brushing his hair- ' The thought made Cal angry. 'Why should I care?' she told herself, 'they were both gits anyway.'  
  
Cal decided to make a grand entrance. She walked out from behind the wall and plopped herself on the couch aside from Pansy and Draco. Draco had his arm slung around Pansy's shoulders. "Hullo there, gitlings," she said. She grabbed a piece of chocolate from the table. "How are you today? First year flings, I see," she said, pulling herself to another piece of chocolate, which was indeed a Milk Buttercream.  
  
"Shut up, 'gitling'!" Draco said. He kissed Pansy on the cheek. Pansy shone with delight. "You're a first year too. So what are you talking about, first year 'flings'?"  
  
"Don't you dare say gitling!" Cal cried, "that's my word! I made it up! And I heard your little conversation. Since when are the Weasley twins stupid? Huh? I thought they were your friends! I thought Ron was your friend! I thought Harry was! And Hermione! And Angel! And Catty! And me! I guess I thought wrong!"  
  
"You did, indeed," Draco said cooly. "You always think wrong."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Cal exploded, "you were the one who said, 'please, please, Cal! Won't you love me too? Will you please?' wasn't that you? Yes it was you! So don't go insulting me, Lover Boy! Two timing (I couldn't help but make her say this, even if she was only 11 years old) bitch!"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "How dare you call a Malfoy a-a-bitch," he managed to get out after Cal's explosion.  
  
"How dare you two-time a McRobinson!" and that was it. Cal turned around hot on her heel and headed up the stairs. "See you in hell! Wait, what am I talking about? Only you and Pansy will go to hell!"  
  
Cal sat on her four poster and thought. 'What was I thinking?' she thought angrily, 'he was the one who had a crush on me. He was the one who always admired me and made jokes with me. But on the other hand, he two- timed me and he acting really rude at times. What should I do? should I go and 'get him back'?'  
  
Cal thought and thought until she heard Pansy come up the steps into the dormitory. Cal hurried into her blankets and pretended she was asleep. Pansy muttered a few words to herself like, 'Cal', and 'Draco,' and 'witch,' and 'myself.' She than turned herself over and slept. Then Cal had her idea.  
  
At breakfast next morning, Cal (very secretively) put the jar of 'Bear's Honey' into her robes pocket. It didn't matter to her if her robes felt sticky all through classes, but she just wanted to get the honey into the dormitory and hide it in her blankets, so when Pansy was asleep, she could pour honey all over the floor and all over her face, and than when Pansy tosses and turns and wakes up, Cal would be already in her bed, innocent. It was perfect. It wa sweet revenge.  
  
Classes ended, and it was soon dinner. Cal tried her best to act very innocent during dinner, and Cal could feel Draco getting worried-'wait!' she told herself, 'why am I thinking of Draco? I don't even like him. He won't be struck with worry, he's too busy talking to Pansy.' Cal turned her head to Draco and saw him talking to Pansy. Cal nearly forgot about the dance, but that night when Pansy was asleep, she had seen a sign by Pansy's bed saying 'Dance tomorrow! Don't forget to take Draco!' Which made Cal madder. Pansy was fast asleep and snoring. Cal slowly took out the honey, and made her way to Pansy's face. She smeared it all over the floor by the the foot of Pansy's bed, so she would trip when she got up. She smeared it all over her face and hair, and all over her pajamas. Pansy didn't even notice. Cal climbed into bed that night feeling very satisfied.  
  
*Next Day *  
  
"It's the dance day today!" Cal sang as she got out of her bed with excitement. "I can be with Adam once more!" Pansy was still asleep. Cal waited for her to get up. After about half and hour of waiting, Pansy stirred and got up.  
  
"Agggggghhhhh!" she screamed, loud enough for the whole castle to hear. "I have honey all over me! All over my hair, my face , the floor, my pajamas!" Pansy slid on the honey on the floor.  
  
"Awww, Pansy, you alright?" asked Cal. "Did you hurt your little bosom?"  
  
"YOU!" Pansy said, crying. "You, you did it! You wretched witch! You put honey all over me! You did this while I was sleeping, didn't you? Didn't you? Huh? Huh? All because you're jealous of me and Draco's relationship! It was a better relationship than you could ever have!"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of you, Pansy?" Cal snapped, 'Draco isn't really important to me, you know. He's just another guy now. I have a new friend. A new guy-friend." Pansy's face turned from angry to horrified.  
  
"What?" she asked. She looked VERY shocked. "Someone actually-you're joking, aren't you? Just to make me feel guilty-" Pansy got up, her behind very sticky, and pointed her finger at Cal. "Wait, just wait! Wait until Draco and I have the best dance on the planet. You just wait and see." 'Pansy couldn't be promising me any good dance!' Cal thought. 'What does she mean by that? Is she going to make up some last-minute dance with Draco?' Cal shook her head. 'If she is, it's going to be a horrible one.'  
  
That night, Cal spent hours and hours trying to get herself to look good. She pinned her hair up into a tight bun, but it fell apart within minutes. She tried putting on red dress robes that she had borrowed from Hermione, but when she tried them on, she hated it. Instead, she put on black dress robes. She put on some lipstick, but the first few times it had swiveled all over the place. She kept doing it and finally she got it right. She then applied eye shadow which almost went into her eye. That night, Cal decided something: she couldn't put on make-up for a million dollars. She finally decided on a hair style, which contained A LOT of mousse and gel. Cal's bangs went to the side. Cal had put her hair in a pony-tail, and braided up the hair in the pony-tail into little braids. She pulled all the braids into a bun, and with Evangeline's gel (She had asked her for it when she saw Evangeline putting it on) it stood upright.  
  
Finally, she met Adam at the Ravenclaw tower. Adam was in a suit with a tie. His hair had been slinked back, and he looked VERY handsome from Cal's perspective. "Didn't know you had it in you, Adam." She walked over to him. She really didn't know Adam had it in him. She just saw him in robes the day before or the day before then.  
  
"So, do you-uh-want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"I don't dance," Adam admitted. "I'm really bad at it. I'd be shocked if I could actually bust a move."  
  
"I'll teach you!" Cal cried. She grabbed Adam's arm, and swung him around and around. "See! It's not hard!"  
  
"Alright, alright! It's not hard," Adam said, and to Cal's pleasure, smiled his * golden * smile. Cal smiled back. She could feel her cheeks go red, and she looked at the floor. "Are you okay?" Adam asked. He took two fingers and pulled her chin up. "Chin up," he said, "stand tall. You deserve too. You taught me how to dance and when I didn't have my self -confidence, you gave it to me. Thank you."  
  
Cal's cheeks turned redder. "Uh, no problem?" she said. She didn't know what to say. Actually, she * really * didn't know what to say. She was very shy around Adam, and she was trying her best not to say something wrong.  
  
"C'mon," Adam coaxed, "let's go dance some more." He made an attempt to grab her arm, but once he saw Cal had sat down, he pulled back. "Punch?" he asked. Cal nodded slowly. As he left, Cal's brain was stuffed with thoughts. 'What if you say something wrong?' a voice was saying. Another voice was saying, 'She won't! She won't! Besides, if she does, why would Adam care? He is a very sweet boy, Cal.' Cal shook her head as Adam was back in sight. "Hey again!" he said. "The dance is going to end soon. It's already 11:15 and the dance ends at 12:00 midnight!" his face shone with glee. "I just love the midnight hour! The good thing about it is that the minute before is another day, and then the next is a new day."  
  
"You're pretty creative," Cal commented. "I like it." Cal was * really * quite impressed. She didn't like * dull * people. She liked * wild * people. She liked people with a sense of creativity and humor. Adam smiled. Right then, Cal knew Adam Allen was the one for her. She had that feeling with Draco once before, but then-she shook her head. 'Nuh-uh,' she told herself, 'don't go thinking about stupid Draco.'  
  
Cal glanced over at Pansy and Draco to see their * grand * dance. Pansy was saying something to Draco, and Draco was shaking his head. Cal smiled. 'Probably doesn't dance,' she told herself as she laughed out loud.  
  
"What is so funny, Cal?" asked Adam. He looked very cute when he was inquisitive. Adam had a mysterious smile on his face, (which made Cal feel all mushy inside) and looked very desperate to know. "I would like to know what's * chilling * with my girl." Cal would have hated it if Draco had called her * his girl. * But instead, she smiled a natural smile and enjoyed this pleasure.  
  
A.N.: Oh no, is she getting feelings of ecstasy? Oh yeah, I forgot. They're only in first year.  
  
Cal grabbed Adam's hand. Instead of telling him, she was going to show him. She dragged him across the floor to Draco and Pansy. "Hey, Pansy! What about your * grand * dance, huh?" Pansy looked very shocked to see someone as cute as Adam with Cal.  
  
"What 'grand dance'?" Draco demanded. Pansy glanced at Draco for a split second and then turned her head to Cal and glared. She mouthed, 'I will get you for embarrassing me.' Cal nearly laughed out loud. 'Why would she get me for something as stupid as this? Why is she embarrassed?' Cal thought. 'She's just threatening me, probably.'  
  
"Well, Draco.. It's nothing really.. Do you want to stun them with our FANTASTIC moves?" Pansy asked nervously. She glanced sideways at him. Adam seemed like he was about to laugh as well. "Draco!" Pansy snapped. "Wake up, get out of dreamland and ANSWER ME!" Cal's jaw dropped. 'Is she normally this harsh on Draco? Maybe she made him go out with her because no one else would.' "What?" Pansy asked. Draco remained silent. Draco turned his head and mouthed to Pansy something like, 'I don't dance, remember? Why did you tell them I could dance?' Cal shook her head. 'No. it's not like Draco. he said he wanted to dance with me on the dance and that's when the fight happened. so he was lying to impress me!? But what would he do when I found out?'  
  
"You guys, I'm gonna go get some punch," Pansy said with clenched teeth. She grabbed Draco's arm and flounced away.  
  
"What a poor sport," Cal told Adam as she and Draco * ran * off. Adam nodded in agreement. 'I really like Adam,' Cal told herself, 'more than I did when I first saw Draco. He is really nice, and he agrees with mostly everything.'  
  
"I know," Adam said after a moment's silence, "she is sooo-ugh. D'you know what I mean? She is so harsh on Draco and Draco still hangs around with her. That's why those two are so stupid." Cal completely forgot she was in Slytherin when she was around Adam. She felt warm and soft, almost like a Hufflepuff. She never felt like that with Draco. Maybe it was because Draco liked her and she only liked him in the begginning.  
  
"I *so * know what you mean, Adam. I can't believe Draco used to like me." Cal suddenly covered her mouth in shock. 'Was I supposed to tell him that?' she asked herself. 'Mental Note to self: Adam wouldn't get mad at me because someone liked me, right? He's nice.' Cal had an idea! "We have * BLACK MAIL! *"  
  
Adam nodded. "We do, we do indeed," he said logically.  
  
"You sound like Dumbledore," Cal laughed. "Are you mad at me because of that Draco thing?"  
  
"Now why the heck would I be mad at you for some stupid boy to have a crush on you as well? Everybody loves you, Cal, and you know it." Before Cal could see it happening, Adam had * planted * a kiss on her lips. The people dancing around them stopped and stared. Catty, Angel and Hermione were the girls in the front. Suddenly Catty started clapping. Everyone did after that. Cal couldn't even hear it. Fireworks were shooting behind her eyelids, in her brain. As soon as it started, it ended.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooohhhh!" Catty cried as the dance finally ended. "Now how many kisses have you had so far this year in Hogwarts, Cal?" Cal paused to think. One very *unexpected * one from Draco, and another from Adam. To tell you the truth, she liked the one with Adam a lot better. Her twin was there, clapping and cheering, and it was with the one she loved.  
  
"Two, one from Draco and one from Adam." Someone tapped her shoulder. Cal turned around and saw Adam right there. Cal could feel her heart beating faster then ever, and she motioned to Catty that she would be there in a second. Catty shot her a * good luck with the guy * look.  
  
"Cal, may I escort you to one more dance?" he asked. He reached his hand out and pointed to the trashed Great Hall. 'Please? No one's here, and the D.J.'S boom box is still here. I want it to be a slow song."  
  
Cal nodded. "Okay," she said. She headed towards the dance floor, Adam behind her. Cal had not a worry in her mind; she wasn't worried about how she told Catty she'd be there in a second but really she would be there in like an hour. She wasn't worrying about blackmail, or Pansy and Draco and getting them back, and she * definetely * wasn't worrying about schoolwork.  
  
"So. uh. what song do you want to hear?" asked Adam. Cal could tell he was kind of shy too, and she just knew that she * shouldn't * be shy because Adam liked her the way she was, even if words came out the wrong way.  
  
"How about. 'This is how much I love you?'" Cal asked. This was a very slow song, just as she and Adam liked it. Adam grasped her right hand, and placed her left hand on his hip. They waltzed; and then listened to a very fast song. It was a great night. Finally they left the deserted hall. Adam said he would drop her off at the Slytherin Tower.  
  
"You know what?" Adam asked. "You don't even seem like a 'Slytherin' to me. They should have placed you in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You really aren't Slytherin." Cal winced. She * disliked * it when Adam kept saying she was a Slytherin.  
  
"You don't know how much I wanted to be in Slytherin," Cal said. "But now I regret it. Now I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
  
"It's okay," Adam whispered. "It doesn't matter what house you're in, I still love you." * Smooch smooch. * A private kiss! How romantic!  
  
  
  
  
  
* Next Day *  
  
Cal woke up. "It was a dream!" she cried. "It was so a fairytale!" All the girls were around her, staring at her. It was around 9:00 and Cal had slept in because it was a Saturday. Was Adam just a dream?  
  
"What was it like to kiss someone, Cal?" a girl asked. Her name was Meghan. "Was it mushy? Was it sweet? Did it taste like chicken?"  
  
"Hard to believe you're a Slytherin, Meghan. You should have been a Hufflepuff. I don't see but a trace of Slytheriness in you." Meghan remained silent. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey," said Pansy, approaching all the girls surrounding Cal's bed. "You know what's 'awesome?' Professor Snape said Draco and I had the best dance in the hall, not to mention, the whole 'school.'"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!" Cal spat. Draco didn't even know about this * grand * dance thing! He probably doesn't even know how to dance." Pansy shut up and turned to her bed. "I saw you and I asked you two to dance and you didn't even try! Draco said, 'what dance, Pansy?' and you just walked off, shaking your butt with it!" Every girl who was surrounding her gasped.  
  
"It's not true!" Pansy cried, "who do you believe, Mehgan? Me or Cal?" Pansy sat down on her bed than stood up again. "Who? Tell me right now! Everyone answers Pansy Parkinson!" But Mehgan remained silent. She then spoke up, her squeaky voice shaky. She took off her glasses, polished them, then put them back on.  
  
"I b-believe C-Cal," she stuttered, obviously afraid of Pansy's reaction. Mehgan was sitting by Amy Smith, who was sitting by Cal. Mehgan crawled behind Amy and by Cal's back.  
  
"Good job, Mehgan! It's about time you spoke for yourself!" Cal congratulated her. Cal now had a Slytherin friend. She was a little dorky, but that didn't matter to Cal.  
  
"T-thanks," Meghan answered. 'Now all I have to teach her is to get contacts and stop stuttering,' Cal thought to herself. Cal nearly laughed aloud, but she decided not to laugh at Mehgan. Mehgan had it pretty hard; people were always pushing her around and calling her, 'Geek' and 'Dork.'  
  
"Ughhhhhh!" Pansy cried. She plopped down on her bed. "No one believes me these days! I thought you were my friend, Mehgan Astoniana LaenHall!" Mehgan looked as if someone had just hit her hard in the face. "Oh yeah, who am I to like you? I am way too popular for you! You're just some useless dork!" Pansy threw off the covers of her bed and nearly ripped up the canopy. Cal could have sworn she saw a tear in * Pansy's * eye. She shook her head. 'No, not Pansy,' she told herself. 'She isn't very sensitive.'  
  
" I'm sorry, Pansy," Meghan said softly. No one heard her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Pansy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M SORRY, PANSY!" That was just about how high Mehgan's squeaky voice could go. Mehgan clutched her throat and tried to scream, but her voice was going. Cal leapt off her bed. She ran towards Mehgan, who had fallen off the bed.  
  
"Mehgan?" she screamed. "Mehgan?" Mehgan was turning into something. Something furry-some kind of animal.  
  
"Get Snape!" Cal screamed at Amy. Amy ran out of the dormitory, screaming, "Snape! Snape! PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Finally Snape had entered the dormitory. The girls screamed. They * were * very embarrassed, seeing that a teacher was in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"What the hell is going to happen to her?" Evangeline had come. She fainted when she saw Mehgan. Snape caught her and put her on Amy's bed.  
  
"She's had an unexpected attack-what a minute!" Snape was saying, "she didn't have an unexpected attack-you can't tell me she * didn't* know she was an Animagus?" The girls looked at one another. Amy mouthed to Cal, 'What's an Animagi or whatever?'  
  
"What's an Animagus?" Cal asked Snape. Snape explained to them what it was. Cal was shocked. Evangeline was up and was * more shocked * than everyone in the whole room.  
  
"She's-she's-one of them?" she managed to get in. "W-what? That's not possible-"  
  
"And why is it not possible, Miss Evangeline?" asked Snape. "Seeing that she is only in first year, anything is possible. Now that this whole thing is over, start getting ready for breakfast, right this minute. Chop chop!" the girls that were on Cal's bed left, and headed to their own. "I will be going now. Good-bye." The girls couldn't stop talking about Mehgan. Apparently, Mehgan couldn't take the pressure and merely fainted. Mehgan woke up about 5 minutes after Snape left. Girls were surrounding her and asking her various questions. 'Are you ill?' was one of them, 'are you okay? Was it too much pressure?' was another. Cal wanted to talk to Mehgan in private, so she didn't ask any questions to Mehgan, seeing that she was too busy answering stupid questions. No one noticed Cal slip out of the dormitory. She was about to leave the common room, and no one noticed, except for Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" asked Cal. "Do you want to bug me more, or what?" she turned her back on him and shut the common room door on his face. Cal could hear him opening the common room door, but she didn't turn around. She headed to the Great Hall. Draco had * apparently * caught up. He was running, but Cal still didn't turn to greet him.  
  
"Cal!" he was screaming. "Cal! I want to patch things up! Please? Please? I'm not with Pansy anymore! I dumped her for you! I dumped her because I just wanted to get with * you *!" Cal had a mad temptation to turn around and yell, "Too bad! Why don't you just * get * with Pansy because I already have a boyfriend, in case you haven't noticed!" But she didn't. Instead, she turned around to face him, shook her head and turned her back on him.  
  
"Why don't you get me?" Draco cried, his * yell * turning into a miserable sob. Draco was * crying *, just for her. For her. But Cal couldn't dump Adam for a boy as Stupid as Draco. She already had a clean relationship with Adam; and she didn't need Draco ruining everything. Besides, it was probably just a trick he and Pansy were playing. At this time, Cal didn't know what to say. Draco wouldn't really cry, would he? Would he joke about being dumped by Pansy? No. Cal didn't even know what to think. Draco and Pansy really were having a hard week. 'Why should I be feeling sorry for them?' Cal asked herself. 'They were never really friendly to me. So why should I?' Cal thought and thought, but never came up with an answer. 


End file.
